Audio and video recording engines and transport demultiplexers may be implemented utilizing separate hardware devices. This approach may result in costly implementations. In this regard, more efficient devices may be necessary that allow multimedia systems to meet the increasing requirements for advanced applications and functionalities with cost effective and/or simplified implementations.
When using all-hardware designs for transport demultiplexers and record engines, at least two issues may arise. First, the use of all-hardware designs makes flexibility of the system in supporting the numerous audio and video formats difficult. An all-hardware design may support a small number of fixed formats, and can fail in providing adequate support to other formats that can be introduced to the system. Additionally, the use of separate, all-hardware designs can be inefficient, especially in terms of chip area, where the use of two completely separate all-hardware designs occupy a large chip-area.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.